It is known to prepare fish, meat and other foods or foodstuffs by placing them within a product designed for the purpose, closing the product and heating the product. Such a product has readily positioned a required amount of material providing/producing desired flavour, colour and/or aroma when heated. When the foodstuffs are in the closed space, vapour, smoke or equivalent providing flavour, colour and/or aroma develops or enters or is conveyed during heating, whereby this flavour, colour and/or aroma adheres to the foodstuffs.
In some cases, said material producing/providing flavour, colour and/or aroma is put in the same space with the food or foodstuff in question. Then, it is possible that the material in question will lose some of its properties and/or will not work in an anticipated way e.g. when it becomes wet due to food juices. In some other cases, said material producing/providing flavour, colour and/or aroma is put in an intermediate space which is separate from the space containing the food or foodstuff in question and the intermediate space in question is on the other side of a separate intermediate wall. Then, the intermediate wall includes openings or holes, which permit the material in question to access from the separate space to the same space with the food or foodstuff. Such product is a bag for smoke-curing food, which has been described, inter alia, in Finnish patent 93688.
When the holes or openings in the intermediate wall are open, it is possible that, when food or foodstuff is placed within the product, the juices of the food or foodstuff are able to somewhat access the intermediate space via the openings or holes in the intermediate wall and the material in question loses some of its properties. It is further possible that, if the product is shaken or turned over before placing the food within, the material is sometimes able to access the food space via the openings/holes of the intermediate bottom. It is also possible that if the smell of said material producing/providing flavour, colour and/or aroma is too strong, this smell possibly escapes outside the product during storage and sale and at least when the product is opened and the food or foodstuff is placed within the product.
An object of the invention is to introduce a product for preparing food by means of which disadvantages related to recent products will be eliminated. A particular object of the invention is to introduce a product by means of which food or foodstuff can be cooked and it can be provided with a desired flavouring and colour in a desired way. Furthermore, an object of the invention is to introduce a product the flavourings of which cannot spread in the surroundings.